Emerald (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Emerald= |-|Sceptile= |-|Mega-Sceptile= |-|Sudowoodo= |-|Dusclops= Summary Emerald is the protagonist of the Emerald chapters. He is a short child who was made fun of for his height which eventually made him hate Pokémon because of how he had to rely on them. He found the Trick Master who helped him to develop tools to help his height situation. Later Emerald would meet Professor Oak and gained a Pokédex. He would later go onto challenge the Battle Frontier. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 6-B as a Sceptile, Higher '''as a Mega-Sceptile | 6-B | 6-B''' Name: Emerald Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: 14 (As of the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapters) Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: |-|Emerald=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation (With The E Shooter), Limited Mind Control (With the Green Orb) |-|Sceptile=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation (Via Leaf Blade, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed and Frenzy Plant), Martial Arts (Via Focus Punch), Metal Manipulation (Via Iron Tail), Absorption (Via Leech Seed), Resistance to Ground, Water, Grass and Electric Type moves |-|Sudowoodo=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Via Counter and Low Kick), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Poison and Fire Type moves |-|Dusclops=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Black Hole Generation, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Punch), Status Effect Inducement (Via Will-O-Wisp), Telekinesis (Via Psychic), Ice Manipulation (Via Blizzard), Resistance to Normal, Fighting, Bug and Poison Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level | Country Level (Emerald's team were the winner of the Pokédex Holder Tournament meaning that Emerald's Team is stronger than Red, Green, Yellow, Ruby and Sapphire's team, Sceptile defeated Regirock)' | Country Level | Country Level' Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Is comparable to Sapphire) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level Durability: Country Level '(Is comparable to Red, Yellow and Green) '| Country Level (Emerald's team take hits from other Pokédex Holder's Pokémon)' | Country Level | Country Level' Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Pokédex, Several Gadgets Intelligence: Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is weak to Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire and Ice Type moves '''| Is weak to Fighting, Ground, Steel and Water Type moves |''' Is weak to Ghost and Dark Type moves '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Emerald's Gadgets: Emerald has several gadgets built into his outfit. ** The E Shooter: The E Shooter is a gun which fires dirt from the natural habitats from where different Pokémon come from which can be used to calm down Pokémon. ** Magic Hands: The Magic Hands are extendable arms which can be used to grab things from a distance. ** Platform Shoes: The Platform Shoes are the boots the Emerald wears which store Pokéballs and can form into skis. ** Green Orb: The Green Orb is the jewel on Emerald's forehead. It has the ability to control Rayquaza and has limited control over other Pokémon. * Sceptile: Sceptile was the starter Pokémon given to Emerald by Professor Birch although it was already evolved into a Sceptile thanks to Wally. It is a Grass Type Pokémon. ** Leaf Blade: Leaf Blade is a Grass Type move where Sceptile turns the leaves on its arms into blades to cut the opponent with. ** Bullet Seed: Bullet Seed is a Grass Type move where Sceptile shoots seeds out of his mouth like bullets. ** Detect: Detect is a Fighting Type move where Sceptile instinctively dodges any attack that comes up to close to Sceptile. ** Leech Seed: Leech Seed is a Grass Type move where Sceptile spits a seed onto the opponent which drains their health and heal Sceptile. ** Iron Tail: Iron Tail is a Steel Type move where Sceptile hardens its tail and hits the opponent. ** Body Slam: Body Slam is a Normal Type move where Sceptile slams its body into the opponent. ** Focus Punch: Focus Punch is a Fighting Type move where Sceptile charges up a powerful punch, however, if Sceptile is hit before he punches the opponent then Focus Punch loses its charge. ** Frenzy Plant: Frenzy Plant is a Grass Type move where Sceptile creates two massive vines which shoot out and hit the opponent. ** Overgrow: Overgrow is Sceptile's natural ability. When Sceptile has low HP then all of its grass type moves are powered up and deal more damage. * Sudowoodo: Sudowoodo is a Pokémon that was rampaging in the Battle Frontier which Emerald calmed down. It is a Rock Type Pokémon. ** Low Kick: Low Kick is a Fighting Type move where Sudowoodo trips the opponent up. ** Rock Slide: Rock Slide is a Rock Type move where Sudowoodo sends a lot of rocks flying at the opponent. ** Counter: Counter is a Fighting Type move where Sudowoodo counters any physical attack by punching them just before they hit Sudowoodo. * Dusclops: Dusclops is a Pokémon that Emerald caught in the Battle Pike. It is a Ghost Type Pokémon. ** Blizzard: Blizzard is an Ice Type move where Dusclops creates a small isolated blizzard around the opponent. ** Psychic: Psychic is a Psychic Type move where Dusclops attacks the opponent with telekinesis. ** Will-O-Wisp: Will-O-Wisp is a Fire Type move where Dusclops creates a ghostly fire which sets the opponent on fire where it comes into contact with them. ** Fire Punch: Fire Punch is a Fire Type move where Dusclops sets its hand on fire and punches the opponent. ** Shadow Ball: Shadow Ball is a Ghost Type move where Dusclops fires a ball of ghostly energy at the opponent. ** Shadow Punch: Shadow Punch is a Ghost Type move where Dusclops fires a ghostly fist at the opponent. ** Pressure: Pressure is Dusclops' natural ability. It decreases the opponent's stamina every time they use a move. Key: Emerald | Sceptile | Sudowoodo | Dusclops Note: This profile only covers Pokémon that Emerald fully owns and not ones that he has used. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6